


Third Chances

by were_lemur



Series: Stuck with the Rani [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The End of Time," the Master wakes up alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 43

Consciousness returns with a stinging slap on his cheek; an unfamiliar voice. "Wake up, cretin."

His mind is still ringing from the screams; he's disoriented, he's weak, and he's _so hungry_. But he keeps his voice steady. "Rani. How did you escape?"

"When you attacked Rassilon, some of the power fed back. I was able to use it to escape." Her tone is casual when she says, "I've formulated an injection that will stabilize your body."

"You've decided to help me out of gratitude." He doesn't bother hiding his sarcasm. 

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll have to earn your daily injections."


End file.
